Where Do Babies Come From?
by Fletchdoug99
Summary: "Auntie Elsa?" Elsa turned away from her writing and looks at her 5 year old Nephew. "What is it Sweetie?" he looked up her innocently "I have a question" (Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen...but I do own the DVD!)


**Hey! I decided to write a Frozen one-shot before I do any Frozen stories because I have never written anything for Frozen. This is an Aunt Elsa fic. I will still continue my Teen Titans story. Please tell me what you guys think!**

**-Re-uploaded to fix mistakes-**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

**7 years after the events of Frozen:**

It is well past midnight on a warm July night…or morning and the queen was still in her study, writing reports, going over trade negotiations, and reading letters. She was still in her outfit as the day before since she had been writing since dinner. Elsa just finished writing the last of her reports and decided to read a few letters before she went to bed. Yawning, she picked up the first letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_We again ask for your most humble apologies for what our duke has done to you. He was punished severely and will not ever set foot in your country again. We are suffering greatly since you cut off trade with us. If you could please give us another chance and start trading with us again, I promise you myself, that what happened will never happen again. _

_Sincerely,_

_Queen of Weselton._

The young queen scanned over the letter a few times before putting it in a pile on her desk that contained at least 100 other letters from them. They all had the same message. It's been seven years, you would think they would have given up by now, Elsa thought to herself.

She grabbed a quill and an ink bottle and started her letter in reply. She never really bothered with them and always had one of her advisors send a reply, maybe if she sent it, then they would finally get the message. She was about halfway through with the letter when she ran out of ink. She went into her drawers for a new bottle, when she heard her door open. She looked up and saw her little nephew.

Anna and Kristoff got married a year after the eternal winter. Then a year later, they had little Elliot. Anna chose the name; she wanted to name him something close to Elsa. He had blonde hair and facial features, like his father, but blue eyes like his mother. Even though he looked like his father, personality wise, he was almost exactly like Anna. He was very curious and that normally led him to trouble, much like his mother.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing up so late" Elsa said checking the grandfather clock. It read 1:05.

He shrugged and said "Couldn't sleep." He walked over to her desk and stood on his tippy toes to see what she was doing. "What are you doing up so late?"

She smiled lightly at him and picked him up and sat him on one of her knees. "I'm doing queenly duties." She opened the new bottle of ink and continued writing her letter.

"What are you writing?"

"A letter"

"Oh, you mean like the A B Cs?"

Elsa giggled slightly at his question. Even though he was only five, and these were normal five-year old questions, she still couldn't help being amused by her little nephew and his simple questions.

"No, this is a different kind of letter" she explained simply and continued on with her writing.

"What makes it different?" he asks again.

"Well this kind of letter is a message written on a piece of paper that is sent to someone far away from here" she explained again.

"Ooooooh…who are you sending it too?"

"The Queen of Weselton"

"Who?"

Elsa looked at him and remembered he doesn't know them as Weselton. Heck, no one refers them to Weselton anymore, except for her and some of the advisors.

"I mean the Queen of Weaseltown" Elsa said with a smile. Elliot chuckled and continued to watch his aunt write her letter. Elsa was about to finish when she felt Elliot tug on her blue dress.

"Auntie Elsa?" Elsa turned away from her writing and looked at her 5-year-old Nephew, who was now looking down.

"What is it Sweetie?"

He looked up at Elsa innocently "I have a question" She nodded, telling him to go on. When he hadn't said anything after a few moments, she went back to her letter. "What's your question Elliot" she asked him.

"Where do babies come from?"

The quill instantly stopped moving right as the word from escaped his lips. Did she hear him wrong? Maybe she was just hearing things. She looked at him and saw a confused, little innocent face. "What did you say?" She asked.

"Where do babies come from?" He asked again, cocking his head to the side.

Elsa's pale face immediately turned red. The temperature in the room clearly dropped, but Elliot apparently didn't notice. She cleared her throat multiple times before she could speak, "Um that is a question for mommy and daddy."

"I already asked daddy" He said.

"And what did he say?"

"To ask mommy'

"And what did mommy say?"

"To ask you"

…of course, Elsa thought to herself. They were going to pin this on her, out of all the things they could have done, they did this. She cleared her throat "Well, they come from mommies and daddies" she said hoping that would be enough to satisfy him.

"Like with snowmen?" he asks again innocently.

"Well no, not exactly. It's a very special thing that mommies and daddies do" she explained simply hoping he wouldn't ask any further questions, but knew he would.

"What special thing do they have to do?" What do I say next, Elsa thought. I could just go with the stork thing…no, I'm not doing that. Why did they do this me? The frost was slowly crawling up the legs of the table, but Elsa didn't notice.

"Well um…first they have to get married."

"So they have to get married again, if they make another one?"

"No, you only have to get married once."

"So then what?"

"Well um…uh, they have to…hug…very… very very… close" Elsa stuttered out, hoping it was a good enough explanation again.

"So how does the baby get in there while there hugging?" He asked again.

"Um…well, the daddy…puts it in there." The frost was now at the edge of the table.

"But how does the daddy put it in there while there hugging?"

Oh gods. How am I supposed to answer this question? "Well um…uh…the daddy hugs her so close, that he…magically puts it in her tummy"

"Does it hurt?"

Thor almighty, just strike me with a bolt of lightning now. "Well at first, but only a little" now that was a lie, she knew from personal experience it hurts a lot at first.

"How do you know?" Elsa's face reddens even more and the frost was now slowly going towards the center of the table. Great. How am I supposed to get out of this one?

"Um, well…Older people just know that kind of stuff" she said hoping she dodged that bullet.

He nodded then yawned and rested his head on her chest. The frost slowly dissipated and the temperature started to go up again. He was finally content…and tired. Elsa smiled softly, "Tired?" He nodded and closed his eyes. She carefully stood, all duties forgotten. She walked towards her nephew's room.

When she got there, she quietly opened the door and walked towards his bed. She shifted him, so that she was holding him with one arm, and then she pulled back his blankets. She laid him on his bed, placed his little reindeer stuffed animal by him, and drew the blankets back over him. She walked over to the candle that was on his dresser and was about to blow it out, but Elliot called out her name, "Auntie Elsa?"

"Yes love?"

"Next time, mommy and daddy make a baby, can I watch?" He asked tiredly.

Elsa couldn't help but giggle. "You're going to have to ask them that, yourself" she blew out the candle and kissed his head before she left for her own room.

When she opened the door to her room, she was met with a sturdy, bare chest in her face. She looked up and saw her tired husband. Yes, that's right, husband, of about two years. She met the young and handsome Mathias at the winter ball four years ago. She looked up and looked into his golden brown eyes. "Hey, I was just about to come get you" he said softly.

Elsa smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek before she entered their room. She slipped off her blue dress and put on a cream-colored nightgown, when all of a sudden she felt a pair of sturdy arms around her, "You work too hard" Mathias said laying a soft kiss on her shoulder.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. "So do you"

"I'm not up till two in the morning and up at 5 am every day" he said while carefully pulling her hair out of her bun and into a braid.

She kissed him lightly and said "Don't worry about it." Elsa slipped of her shoes and then crawled into bed, her husband following right after her.

He pulled her to his chest and they laid there in comfortable silence. "You really shouldn't work as hard…especially with the baby on the way." Elsa smiled again and thought of her conversation she had with Elliot, oh the irony.

"I'll be fine" she said and closed her eyes enjoying the patterns he was drawing on her back.

"When are we going to tell everyone? It's been two weeks since we found out?" he asked.

"Tomorrow" and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**-next morning-**

Mathias convinced Elsa to sleep in till seven AM, and that they would tell everyone that Elsa was three months during breakfast. And here they were eating omelets, hash browns, toast, bacon and sausage. Everyone was talking about what they're schedules for the day. "I'm gonna take Elliot to the park after his lessons" Anna said while chewing on a piece of toast.

"First, don't talk with your mouth full and second, its 'going to' not gonna" Elsa nitpicked and she took another bite of her omelet.

"I will be going with them" Kristoff said and shoved some more bacon in her mouth.

Mathias looked over at Elsa and mouthed the word 'now' with a questioning look. Elsa nodded and took a sip of her tea. Mathias cleared his throat and said "Guys…Elsa and I have an announcement."

"What's an announcement?" Elliot piped in still chewing on a piece of toast, much like his mother did.

"An announcement is when somebody has some important news to say" Kristoff said and skeptically looked at Elsa and Mathias, along with his wife.

Elsa took a deep breath , "I'm pregnant." Multiple plates crashed to the floor as servants walked by and many utensils hit plates. Next there was a squeal, more specifically, Anna's squeal. Anna ran over to her sister and hugged her, almost knocking her chair back.

"You're gonna have a baby! About time! How many months are you? How long have you know?" Anna rattled off question after question.

"Um three months and two weeks" Elsa explained trying to breathe through Anna's death hug.

"Alright honey, before she suffocates" Kristoff said and Anna took a seat back next to him.

"Congratulations you two" Kristoff said and smiled at his sister-in-law and brother-in-law.

"Wait wait wait" Elliot interrupted all the talk around the table. Everyone stopped and looked to Elliot. He got out of his chair and walked over to Elsa and Mathias. He looked between the two, before finally settling his gaze on Elsa. "So there is a baby in your tummy?" Elsa smiled and nodded. He then gave questioning glances between Elsa and Mathias again.

"So, is that how you know it hurts?"

* * *

**Alright, so who right now is dying of laughter, I know I am! This is my first Frozen fic, please tell me if I portrayed everything correctly. Please Favorite and Review!**


End file.
